


Undercover

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Gangs, Handcuffs, Human Transformation, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Slavery, Slash, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Whipping, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requested by anonymous. Feeling she is ready to go on missions by herself, Ahsoka goes undercover as a normal girl at a club, hoping to find the leader of a notorious new gang called the "Red Vipers", who kidnap girls, change their appearances, and sell them as slaves. All goes well, until she actually meets said leader...





	1. Chapter 1

A blue Twi'lek looked for her ship in the Jedi Temple Hangar. The Jedi Council had sent her on an infiltration mission to find the leader of a gang known as the _Red Vipers_ , who were kidnapping beautiful girls from clubs, and selling them as sex slaves. It had been reported that more often than not, each one would be rendered unrecognizable due to some sort of appearance-changing technology, or perhaps, even, the leader was a Force-user.

As she boarded her ship and prepared to leave, she was unaware that she had a stowaway that had snuck onto her ship: a fourteen-year-old Tortuga, a Padawan to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Just moments ago, they were having yet another argument about how she considered him to be too overprotective of her, and claimed that she was ready for a solo mission of her own. But, once again, she had been turned down. When she had overheard about the mission in a conversation between the blue Jedi and Kit Fisto, she knew this was the chance she had been waiting for. She knew she was attractive, and boys were turning heads to look at her. Surely she could handle an infiltration with a little seduction to get information. Now the only problem she had was trying to remain absolutely still, so Aayla wouldn't detect her.

* * *

As the Twi'lek got out of her ship, she proceeded to contact the Jedi Council, and inform them that she had arrived. Luckily for the Padawan, a blaster had been left over from some other mission. Setting it to "stun" she jumped out behind her.

"Ahsoka!" she turned, surprised. "What, but how did you- what are you doing he-" before she could go on with her list of demanding questions, Ahsoka knocked her out, and used the Force to lift her back into her ship. Taking a datapad from the ship, Ahsoka set the ship on an autopilot course back to Couruscant. She smiled as she watched the ship take off, then fly away in light speed.

"Sorry, Master Secura. This is just so I can prove that I can finish a solo mission."

Taking a look at the datapad, it seemed they most often struck at a club known as _The Drunken Bantha._ Hiding her lightsabers and her personal holo communicator, in a purse-like bag, (as not to blow her cover,) she smiled, growing confident in her abilities for the missions.

* * *

Pretending to be a normal Togrutan girl was easy. All she had to do was dance to the music and have fun. Within moments, she was approached by a young human male, who appeared to be about early to mid twenties or so.

"Out in this club all alone, huh?" He had to raise his voice because of the loud music.

"I was planning to come with some friends, but they ditched me," she lied, taking a somewhat flirtatious stance. She had come up with an explanation story on the way over. Noting the Viper tattoo on his arm, she surmised he was a member of the gang in question. "I like your tattoo," she commented, hoping to use it as a conversation piece in order to get more information.

"Thanks. I'm a proud member of the _Red Vipers_. Not sure if you've heard of us." What surprised her was he didn't even try to hide his identity, and in fact, wore it on his sleeve (figuratively speaking). "Anyways, my boss wants to get a drink with you, get to know you a bit more _personally_."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "And who is he?" The gang member laughed.

"You mean, who is _she?"_ Turning her by her shoulders to look in a corner of the club, there she had seen her: in the shadows, she could make out the shape of a Zygerrian female, her dark brown body had faded in with the background. The only feature that had been truly clear to her was her piercing green eyes, staring at her from across the room. The leader of the _Red Vipers_ was a _woman?_ Well, she certainly didn't see _that_ coming. "Come on, join her! She hates to be kept waiting." Cautiously, she approached her. Her instincts were telling her to abandon the mission and flee, but she couldn't back out now, especially not after that little stunt she had pulled with Aayla moments earlier.

Getting a better look at her, she appeared to be only a few years older than she was. Adding to her surprise, she found that the Zygerrian was modestly dressed, wearing a long brown robe that covered from her neck to past her toes. She had never met a Zygerrian personally, but she heard they weren't shy about showing their bodies. Although, it was certainly possible that could have just been a racist stereotype.

"Hey there," she greeted the woman, her voice casual. "My name's Ahsoka. A friend of yours said you wanted to have a drink with me?"

"You may call me 'Iziri,'" she nodded, acknowledging her. It was hard to tell what was going through her mind: her green eyes gave her a blank, studying look. "So, are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to sit down?" Ahsoka didn't sense any strong Force powers from the woman, which must've meant she wasn't a Force-sensitive.

* * *

It wasn't long before the conversation became open and friendly, the alcohol lowering Ahsoka's initial inhibitions about talking to her. But as the leader gradually became more flirtatious towards her, Ahsoka played along in order to try and get some information. It was harder than she thought: the woman was cunningly avoiding any questions she had brought up about the gang in question.

Soon, she proposed to go to a more secluded place upstairs. Ahsoka thought it was a good idea, since alone, the woman would be more inclined to answer the questions she had. The young Togruta didn't feel any mental attacks, so this further proved she wasn't a Force-user.

When the females reached the private room of the leader, that she happened to be renting within the club, Ahsoka was shocked to notice many whips, ropes, handcuffs, and many other things she had no idea what they were let alone how to use them.

Before Ahsoka could react, the door was shut and locked behind her. By pulling off her long, brown robe, she revealed that she had been wearing a black panties, a black, strapless, corset-like top, and long, black boots, the latter two appearing to be made from some leather-like material.

"Given all the questions you've been asking about me and my gang, chances are you've heard of us and what we do. Would you like to find out just _why_ those girls we take don't come back?"

Ahsoka figured that was a rhetorical question, but she couldn't blow her cover. Oh! She moved fast: she had pulled Ahsoka into a kiss before she could even react. But...this wasn't so bad. In fact, it was pretty nice. Maybe if she let her have a bit of "fun" with her before she could corner her, it would lure her into a false sense of security once she was tired out, and then she'd have no choice but to answer the questions. Anakin was very protective of her, but it's not like he'd have to know about this: besides, they were both girls, and of different species: so it wasn't like she could get pregnant from the experience. Ahsoka shivered in anticipation and pleasure as Iziri removed her tube-top, letting her small, perky breasts loose.

"OOF!" Ahsoka grunted as Iziri pushed her to the bed. In a flash, she removed her boots, leggings, and mini-skirt, throwing them off of the bed. Pulling her into another kiss, Ahsoka moaned softly in pleasure as Iziri fondled her left breast, making its nipple hard. "OOOH!" Ahsoka groaned, arching her back as Iziri wiggled her fingers inside of her.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" she smiled knowingly. "Funny; with those clothes, I had mistaken you for an adolescent prostitute at first. No matter, you'll still make a fine piece to our collection."  
  
Moving her fingers in and out of Ahsoka's pussy was only making it wetter and more swollen. She tried to think of a strategy to stop her when it was time, but it was so good, she didn't want her to.  
  
Her crystal-blue eyes rolled back into her head as Iziri had made her way to her hardened clit, sucking and licking on the sensitive little button. Ahsoka might have had no experience in this field, but part of her was glad there was someone who clearly did. As they continued on, she became putty in her hands within minutes. 

_Click!_

Ahsoka's eyes snapping open in alarm, she had been in such bliss, she hadn't noticed Iziri reach for a pair of handcuffs to cuff her to the bed post. Trying to calm herself, she reminded herself that this was something some people liked in bed.

Smirking lustfully, Iziri left the bed to move to a drawer. From it, she pulled out a pink, glowing dildo, and a strap-on to attach it to. Gulping, Ahsoka knew she had to endure it. Returning to the bed, she cupped Ahsoka's chin, and tilted her face to make eye contact. Again laying her soft lips on top of her, Ahsoka winced as she could feel her slowly enter her. It was so big...she wondered, was it even _natural_ to have something this size up your vagina? That didn't matter; the unnatural feeling aside, she was in utter heaven.

With the feeling of the strap-on inside of her, and Iziri's hips grinding against her clit, it wasn't long before she fell into an orgasm, gasping as the feeling took over her. While she was panting, Iziri took the chance while her mouth was still open and gagged her, rendering her means of speaking, or making any noise that may escape the room and catch someone's attention. The Tortuga could tell she took a lot of pleasure from being the dominant one.

As Iziri continued to have her way with her, Ahsoka's thoughts were circling around being tied up, gagged, whipped, being dominated and turned into a submissive slave. Then it hit her: the pink dildo had to be some sort of mind-breaking device! That's what Iziri was using to break the girls and turn them into slaves! 

The feeling of the rough, linen blanket against her back made it hard not to think about how aroused and sensitive she was. Looking up into Iziri's wicked green eyes, she could tell her body was reacting just the way she wanted her to. Not to mention her strap-on was slowly creating all of lewd images that went through her mind. Panicking and struggling, Ahsoka tried to use the Force to free herself, but she found with all her excitement, all she could muster was just enough willpower not to fall as a slave. And even then, the increasing pleasure made it increasingly difficult to focus. 

With each orgasm, she could feel herself getting more weak, pleasured, and submissive, the barrier in her mind growing thinner and thinner. What was left of the Tortugan Padawan was at the mercy of the Zygerrian, especially since her third orgasm, she had brought a whip onto the bed. Though her body had grown numb from being fucked silly, she could have sworn that Iziri whipped her so hard, some of the marks she left were bleeding.

_Forget the mission! Any consequence the Jedi Council gives you will be much more bearable than this!_

With one final effort, Ahsoka Force Pushed Iziri off of her, and desperately rolled over, trying to break free from the handcuffs.

"MM" She soon found it was no use. She was quick, but so was Iziri. The feline-like alien had pinned her to the bed, ass in the air. 

"You didn't think you could get away _that_ easily, did you?"

"MMPH!" Ahsoka screamed as it was shoved inside of her, touching the top of her cervix. She let out muffled yells and whines, but nothing the drool-covered gag didn't muffle. So close to yet another orgasm, pleasure and excitement aside, all she could think about was how stupid she was. She should have listened to Anakin. She should have waited until she was ready. But now she was nothing more than this gang leader's sex toy.

Collapsing onto the bed beneath her with her final orgasm, everything turned pink as she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

While Ahsoka was unconscious, Iziri had decided to go through her bags, and see if there were anything valuable to sell on the Black Market. Then she found them: two lightsabers. She realized then, that this was no ordinary Tortuga girl; no, this girl was a Jedi (or, at least, a Jedi-in-training). This was simply too good of a trophy to simply give away as a slave. Of course, like any Zygerrian, she would keep the best and most valuable slaves for herself. And that was just what she planned to do.

"Mmm? Mmnh..."

Finally beginning to stir, Ahsoka could have sworn she was hallucinating as her skin was turning from a deep orange to a light yellow, rendering her white markings nearly invisible.

She gasped as she felt something hard strike her in the back of the head.

"Shh..." she could feel Iziri's evil grin in her tone.

* * *

When she woke up again, she found herself in a dark room. She couldn't see a thing. Panicked, she tried to feel her way for the door, but couldn't find it. There was something soft on her head, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. At first, she grasped it in an attempt to remove it, but she soon realized her white and blue montrals and lekku had softened into thick, shoulder-length white hair. And...she sniffed the ends...it smelled awful, as if some kind of chemical had been put in it while she was asleep. Her hearing organs were replaced by two, tiny, delicate ears, one on each side of her head. Then she noticed it wasn't just her species that changed, either: her breasts had gotten larger, and her hips a bit wider, giving her more of a womanly figure than her straight-bodied fourteen-year-old self. It was curvy enough that her old clothes no longer fit. And since no other clothes were available, it seemed only nudity would have to do at this point.

She flinched as the light turned on. Startled, Ahsoka turned to find Iziri on the bed behind her, still in her dominatrix outfit. They were in a bedroom: a different one this time. It had dark brown walls, with golden accents on things like the curtains, bed, pillows, and other furniture. Shaking her head, Ahsoka tried to get herself together.

"Wha...what's happened to me...?" she asked.

"You've _improved_ , is what's happened to you," the Zygerrian answered, a seductive smirk on her face. "Personally, I like this look better on you." Getting up from the bed, the heels of her boots clicked on the hard floor as she approached her. "You had best get used to it here: this is my home. And now, it will be yours, too." 

"NO!" Ahsoka stumbled towards the door in front of her. Desperately, she banged on it but it wouldn't open. "No, no, no!" 

"Make all the noise you want," she sneered. "No one can hear you. And even if they _can_ , it's not like they'd do anything about it." Ahsoka gasped as she felt Iziri's hands running up her sides. Eyes rolling back into her head, she remembered how it felt earlier; all that excitement, that _pleasure_ , nothing she could ever get from playing by herself...

...No! She had to stay strong. Pushing Iziri away, she tried to look for some sort of weak spot in the door; maybe she could pry it open.

"Getting our pluckiness back, are we? That's fine. I always enjoy a challenge."

The brown, feline-like woman leapt forward, grabbing Ahsoka from behind, digging her teeth into her neck. It was rough, not enough to break the skin, but enough for the younger of the two to get pain and pleasure out of it. Ahsoka could feel herself getting wetter, her body growing hotter.

"The...the door...I...I can't..." she panted, hand sticking out in a weak, vain attempt to reach the door. 

"If I broke you once, I can break you again." Lowering her to the floor, Iziri straddled her to prevent her from getting up. Ahsoka groaned as Iziri's tongue worked its way into, and around her mouth. Moving her hands down her Ahsoka's arching back, Iziri pulled her closer. Skillfully grinding her hips against Ahsoka's clit, Iziri only allowed her to part for small breaths of air as needed. 

"Nrgh, ah!" Iziri gasped in shock as Ahsoka found the strength to push her off of her.

"Hmm, that's a shame," Iziri commented as Ahsoka tried to crawl away. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to pull out your _housewarming_ gift just yet." Ahsoka turned back to find that she had pulled that stupid...horrible...wonderful...glowing pink dildo out of her shirt. Her lower body ached, longing for it to move against her inner walls. "Oh well."

Before Ahsoka could react, Iziri was on top of her again, making her yelp as one hand grabbed her thighs. Slowly dragged the dildo over her pale, sensitive body, teasing her. Ahsoka bit her lip, beginning to grow weaker with the lusty images of being dominated yet again plowing through her tired, pulsing brain. Oh, Iziri was making her lose her mind!

"Nh...no..." she groaned half-heartedly.

"Be a good little slave and come to the bed; then I'll give you what you desire." Iziri dragged it so the tip was at her lips, the pink glow reflecting in Ahsoka's blue eyes. "Don't pretend you don't want it. You _know_ you do." Ahsoka hesitated, she knew she had to try and escape but oh-! Her body ached. She _craved_ her. _Needed_ her. So...she figured...why not one last time? Then she'd escape, figure out how to turn to normal again, and it'd be like it never happened. Slowly, she nodded her head. Iziri allowing her to get up, Ahsoka limped over to the bed, sighing softly as she collapsed onto the soft, velvety blankets, much better than the ones at the club. Moving her head up, she watched Iziri grab a few items from a closet. "Since we are in my main domain, I have a few more toys we can play with."

Within moments, Ahsoka had her limbs spread out by the bonds, one rope tied to each post of the large bed. With what little conscious lingered in her mind, she knew it was wrong to want her, but it was too late, now. That didn't matter, though, Ahsoka couldn't wait anymore. And neither could Iziri, licking her lips and playing with the soft, wet edges of Ahsoka's mound, pressing her fingers against the small, dark hole, teasing it. This in turn, earned some soft groans from the humanoid, her head digging into the pillow behind her.

"I-Iziri! P-please!" her voice trembled.

"'Please', what, my pet?" Ahsoka's eyes opened to the woman's wicked grin above her.

"The...the...the strap-on..." she whispered.

"Yes...?"

"...Put...put it inside me. P-please, I-I need it."

"Hmm..." Iziri's eyes looked up at the ceiling, as if she were pondering something. "...Call me 'Mistress'. Then I will consider it."

"' _C-CONSIDER IT?!_ '" Ahsoka exclaimed, her eyes bulging. Iziri chuckled.

"Yes. Call me 'mistress', and I will consider it."

Oh yes. Calling her mistress would be so good. It was what she was, after all, wasn't it? No! It was the dildo-that device-talking! Unfortunately, she was tied to the bed, there wasn't much she could do.

"Please, Mistress!" she blurted, barely thinking. "Put it inside me; I'll call you whatever you want. I'll _do_ whatever you want. I just can't take it anymore!"

"Well..." Iziri took a moment to strap the dildo on to the front of her. "...I suppose since you've asked so nicely, you've earned it."

Gasping softly at the feeling of every inch of her sex being filled, Ahsoka grew limper, sinking into the mattress beneath. Iziri thrusting in and out of her soaking wet pussy, she let out a soft groan of her own at Ahsoka's fluids getting her wet, her own juices from the inside making her particularly wet herself. But her arousal didn't weaken her, no. As the _mistress_ in bed, it only _strengthened_ her. In addition to fucking her with the strap-on, in and out, Iziri grinded her hips against Ahsoka's hard, throbbing clit, in just the pattern she found she liked it: slow, but firm.  She hadn't been a slaver for all that long, but she found giving her slaves the sex they've become addicted to is what was most effective at making them weak, making them more compliant, more willing, to be her subs.

BZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Startled, Ahsoka lifted her head to see Iziri holding an obnoxiously bright pink vibrator in her hands.

"Doesn't that sound like _fun_?" Iziri's thin lips were pulled aside to reveal a wicked grin.

"AH!" Ahsoka's back arched as the spherical end moved up and down her hard clit, nice and slow. As Iziri continued to thrust her, she noticed Ahsoka squirming underneath, which she had briefly mistaken for an attempt to escape. Quickly grabbing a thin black whip next to her, and brought it down hard on her left breast, soon leaving a stinging, red mark behind. "Wha, what was _that_ for?" Ahsoka questioned. Not speaking, Iziri only grinned, dragging the rope end down her body again. Even if it _weren't_ any kind of rebellion on the humanoid's end, she would have looked for any excuse she could to bring out her whip.

Several minutes later, poor Ahsoka was covered in whip marks, panting, and on the verge of cumming. Though, even with the dildo reducing Ahsoka's thoughts to nothing but being dominated, punished, pleasured, it occurred to her, somewhere in her broken mind, that she had not had any orgasms. Not even once. And with this occurring to her, she suddenly noticed how swollen her clit was, how much all the stimulation began to feel so good it hurt! But, she could just never quite get over the edge. Looking up into Iziri's green eyes, Ahsoka knew she was doing this on purpose.

"M-Mistress!"

"Yes?"

"What am I doing wrong?" she whimpered, desperation in her voice. Iziri stopped thrusting her, and pulled out to give her hips a break.

"Oh nothing, nothing, my slave. I've just wanted to test something," she flicked the vibrator switch to "off". "You see, you already know the _Red Vipers'_ secret, so you know we break girls and sell them into slaves, but we're always looking for new ways to make that breaking as effective as possible, and you happen to be my subject at the moment." Iziri leaned in, her heated breath on her pale face, "are you willing to be my little test subject?" Ahsoka's lower lip quivered. She had so much tension in her body, she wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

"Yes! Yes, please!" 

"Good." Putting herself back in, she moved slowly, taking a break from  the kinkier items she had with her to caress Ahsoka's swollen, beaten body, making sure she felt every single movement.

"Please, what do I have to do?" she whined. "What do I have to do to be able to cum?"

"Say you're mine," Iziri growled seductively. "Pledge yourself my slave forever, and I'll let you finish." Eyes widening in surprise, she looked up at her.

"How...how did you know?"

"I didn't _know_ , per se, but I can tell you were _thinking_ about it," she rested her head in her hand, propped up by her elbow, gazing into Ahsoka's eyes. "Others have attempted to escape before you, and I'm certain there will be others to escape after you," she said, sitting up. It'd certainly be _nice_ ," Iziri continued, one hand tightly gripping one of Ahsoka's light yellow shoulders, "if for just once, I could have someone completely willing to be mine forever..." she used her free hand to trail a finger up Ahsoka's bruised, whipped belly to her chest, "...just like that."

What was Ahsoka to do? Several girls every day were being broken into slaves, and she could be the only one to stop it!  On the other...was it possible she could really escape? As long as Iziri had that dildo/strap-on-thing with her, she had her at her beck and call, willing to do just about anything to feel the pleasure she gave her. Maybe...maybe living with Iziri wouldn't be so bad. All she would have to do was be her willing slave to do as her mistress pleased. Besides, she failed. How could she go back to the Jedi Council, how could she go back to Anakin, knowing she had broken the rules so badly? How would she know if they would ever forgive her? 

"...I will do it, mistress. I pledge myself to you," she uttered, her voice trembling. "...I'm yours...forever."

After Iziri returned to fucking her again with the strap-on, Ahsoka couldn't identify exactly what brought her over the edge, but before she knew it, her vision went white as the orgasmic spasms took over her, powerful enough to erase what was left of the bold, brave, yet somewhat naïve Padawan she once was. Turned into a submissive, obedient sex slave, with thoughts barely revolving around anything more than pleasuring Iziri, and just a hint of guilt that she would never finish her mission. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing back and forth outside the Jedi Temple, a very impatient Anakin Skywalker ran his fingers through his hair. It had been three weeks since Ahsoka had gone missing, and the Jedi Council did practically nothing to try and help look for her. They were concerned that Anakin's generally rash nature would ruin their investigation, or even get him killed. His former master, Obi-Wan, had repeatedly assured him that Ahsoka was a strong, stubborn individual, and wherever she was, she could handle herself just fine.

But it wasn't enough for him. He needed to _see_ she was alright. Once she was safely returned to the Jedi Temple, and the _Red Vipers_ were shut down for good, then he would feel at ease. And as soon as everything came to a close with this mission...he would kill her. Kill that girl for nearly scaring him to death.

First things first, though...he had to find a way to _infiltrate_ the _Red Vipers_. And that's where Padawan Barriss Offee came in. She was a bit older than Ahsoka, and more experienced on missions, thus having less of a chance at getting caught. She and Ahsoka had really bonded since the time they were stuck in a Seperatist Super Tank, and concerned about her missing state, told him she wanted to do what she could to help bring her home. He would have preferred an older Jedi would do it, like Aayla Secura (as she was originally supposed to, before a _certain someone_ knocked her out and sent her back) or Shaak Ti, but most of the female Jedi happened to be away on a large-scale diplomatic mission. Luckily, Luminara Unduli, Barriss' master, was also away on the same mission. If Barriss could get back before she did, the older Miralian would never have to know she was gone in the first place.  

"Master Skywalker," a soft female voice came from behind him. Turning, he found the yellow-green-skinned Padawan standing at the top of the steps. "You've wanted to see me?"

* * *

Sitting with Anakin in one of the Jedi's passenger ships, she wrinkled her nose. Barriss looked at Anakin, to the clothes in her hands, and then back at him again.

"I'm...supposed to wear _these?"_

"Well, yeah. Just enough to blend in, but hopefully enough to catch a Red Viper's attention," Anakin explained. Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked at the outfit, clearly not pleased. "Look, I know you're modest, and that's a trait most girls don't seem to have these days, so I respect that. But if you play the part of some unsuspecting party goer, the more chance you have of them leading you to Ahsoka. Besides, it's just until you complete the mission." Looking at him one last time, then laying her big blue eyes on the outfit, she sighed.

"...Very well, if you say so." 

* * *

Barriss struggled to balance and dance in her high-heeled shoes as she snuck outside the Jedi Temple. She hated this outfit: how her tight, short, black skirt showed off her slender legs, and without her hood covering her short, dark hair, and the low-cut silver, halter-neck shirt revealing the top of what little cleavage her small breasts gave her, she felt so...so exposed! But, it was for Ahsoka. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just keep reminding herself of that throughout her mission.

Glancing over for a brief moment, she noticed a large humanoid man talking with what appeared to be a female figure. The woman's green eyes resting on her made Barriss feel uneasy, so she looked away. Seeing an open stool at the bar, she was hoping to get away from the overwhelming crowds for a moment.

"What'll it be, miss?" A bulky, multi-armed humanoid leaned over the bar counter towards her. Barriss didn't like the look of him, his breath smelled, and his demeanor seemed sleazy. Nevertheless, it would help her cover to buy a drink and pretend as if she weren't worried about anyone or anything.

"Whatever is your lightest cocktail..." she shifted in her seat, "...please."

"Ha," he snorted. "You sound like _you're_ the life of the party." Despite his apparent disapproval, he served her the drink anyway, trading it for two coins.

Gently sipping on the salted edge, Barriss smiled at the fruity taste on her lips. She had never really been exposed to alcohol, but as far as anyone who drank told her, she really wasn't missing much: usually alcoholic drinks were strong, and bitter, but she could barely even taste it, let alone _feel_ it.

But soon, her thoughts were interrupted when the bartender plopped down a small glass of a dark, ominous looking glass.

"Erm, excuse me, I don't remember ordering this."

"You didn't," the bartender polished another glass while handing the gentleman next to her his drink. "Compliments of the lady at table seventeen," he pointed in the general direction behind her.

Frowning, it didn't take long for Barriss to figure out who purchased it for her: the green-eyed woman was staring directly at her. Sighing, she had a feeling this woman worked for the _Red Vipers_ , though she wasn't sure what role she played. Another slave perhaps? Then why would she have the money, or freedom, to buy her a drink?

Still, it would be rude not to drink it. After all, she paid for it, with what Barriss could assume to be was her money. Taking a small sip, she grimaced at the sharp, foul taste. Still feeling her gaze on her back, she decided to grin and bear it and simply finish the drink.

"Uck," she sighed under her breath. At first, all she felt was a bit of lightheadedness one would get from drinking any kind of alcoholic beverage, especially a strong one. She wasn't sure whether it was the drink or the lack of coverage her clothing provided, but she felt the room get colder.

Getting up off of the stool, she almost fell over. Her whole body felt heavy, and it was a little difficult to breathe. The dancefloor turned to strange colors and shapes, the music seemed unusually loud, and the flashing party lights were becoming a bit too much for Barriss' sensitive blue eyes. Groaning, she covered her face. What _was_ that drink, exactly? Stumbling, she felt as if the room had gone into slow-motion as she fell to the floor. It nearly knocked the breath out of her.

Groaning, Barriss squinted her eyes, in attempt to get rid of the blurriness. Looking up, she could see a hand extended towards her: a silent offer to help her up. Taking the hand, she struggled as she once again tried to balance in those _ridiculous_ heels, a short battle which ended with her leaning on the person's shoulder.

"Mm..." Barriss moaned softly. She couldn't find any exact words to describe it, but whatever scent they were wearing, it was quite pleasant.

"Are you alright?" Opening her eyes, Barriss froze; she realized she was in the arms of the green-eyed woman, a Zygerrian dressed in a brown robe. "Oh come on, now. No need to be scared. I don't bite...hard." Helping Barriss gain a firmer stance on her feet, she continued, "if you'd like, I know somewhere where we can get away from all the lights and noise."

Poor Barriss wasn't sober enough to form a response. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that it was an _terrible_ idea to go with a total stranger, but given that she couldn't even stand on her own two feet, she feared she didn't have a choice. 

Arriving to a secret room in the club, Barriss groaned and squinted as she put a hand in front of her eyes. She didn't like this light. It made her feel sick.

"That light is bothering you, I take it? Don't worry, I have a certain tool that will give me all the light I need."

"The...the light...to do what?" Barriss asked, still trying to regain her breath after the fall.

 _Click!_ The lights went out. Fear creeped up in Barriss' chest as a pink light, duller in comparison to the harsh fluorescent light, started glowing behind her. What was going on?

The Miralian let out a sharp gasp as the strap of her halter top snapped. She could feel the other woman's hands make her way to the zipper at the back of the top. In a panic, Barriss stumbled backwards, again falling to the floor. She clumsily gripped the lightsaber she had managed to keep subtly to her belt, and turned it on, facing the Zygerrian, who was frozen by instinct at the deadly weapon in her face. Unfortunately, this grip was not to last, and it soon rolled out of the young girl's hand, across the floor. Slowly turning her head back to her, the green-eyed woman suddenly threw her head back in laughter.

"Oh, you're a Jedi too? Let me guess: you came here looking for your little Tortuga friend."

"Ah...Ahsoka?" 

"Yes, I believe so. I don't really take the time to know the names of my personal slaves, but that sounds about right."

"Whe-where are you keeping her?!" Barriss growled, finding it extremely difficult to remain soft-spoken and polite, especially with the effects of the drink (which she was almost positive was drugged) racing through her veins.

"You'll find out..." Barriss winced as she grabbed her by the upper arms, "...soon enough." Promptly throwing her to the bed, the Zygerrian never let her grip up.

Barriss tried to kick the offender, her reflexes and aiming were so slow, the Zygerrian could easily dodge them. Feeling weak, she went limper on the bed, panting.

"Get _off of_ me!" Not thinking of what else she could do, she spit in her eye, hoping it would give her some sort of leverage. Scowling, the woman wiped her affected eye, and glared down at her.

"Tsk, tsk...it looks like I will have to do this the hard way..."

 _SLAP!_ The sound of her strong hand hitting Barriss in the face rang through the room. At first, Barriss was unsure how to react. Trying to squirm her way out of the Red Viper's grip, again the hand struck her face. And again when she continued to find some way, any way out. It didn't take Barriss long to figure out the more she tried to escape, the more the attacker would hurt her. Grimacing at the pain, she was sure she hit her hard enough to leave bruises on her face.

"That's better," the offender commented.

Closing her eyes, Barriss felt helpless as she felt the articles of clothing stripped off of her, from her shoes to her shirt, until she was completely naked. The Miralian whimpered as she sucked on her nipples, her lips making their way up from her collarbone and to her cheeks.  

"Mph!" Barriss cried. She definitely didn't expect the Zygerrian's tongue to invade the first half of her mouth. Stunned, Barriss simply lay there, not sure what to do. All she could do was watch as the brown feline-like female whipped her robe off, revealing a dominatrix outfit underneath. It wasn't until now that Barriss had figured out the source of the pink light: all this time, she had been hiding a glowing pink dildo between her cleavage! "What the-" she held her legs tightly together as the other tried to go down on her. Annoyed, she looked up expectantly at her with her bright green gaze. "N-no!" she protested.

"You will learn sooner or later that _I_ am in charge, and you do not have a say." Forcing her legs open, she practically swallowed her yellow-green labia as she wrapped her whole mouth around her pussy.

“Ah!" Barriss tensed up, her eyes beginning to water. This felt so wrong: like the situation Barriss was in was wrong. She was being violated, and she knew deep down this wasn't her fault, but what if her master or any of the other Jedi found out about this? Would she be forgiven? Or even worse, could she even forgive herself? This could have been avoided had she just used the Force to read the contents of the drink. Barriss shivered as she felt her clit become more swollen her mouth. But then...her offender...stopped...why? As Barriss looked up to find her answer, she soon regretted it as she found a gag shoved into her mouth. The Red Viper had already attached the dildo to the front of her panties, and shoved it up Barriss' cunt before she could do anything about it. "MMPH!" She screamed louder from the penetration. 

"It's no use: no one can hear you." Starting to move back and forth, she kept Barriss' legs spread as the latter tried to get used to the feeling. Little whines and grunts escaped her mouth as the initial pain of the penetration began to go away. She was continued to be fucked hard and deep, until with enough friction against her clit, Barriss couldn't stand it anymore, arching her back as she hit an orgasm.

Flinching as the Zygerrian lifted her onto her lap, Barriss dared not fight back, not from pleasure of being submissive (though that, for some reason, was beginning to become more appealing to her), but out of fear of what would happen if she resisted. Unconsciously, she spread her legs, giving the Zygerrian more room to penetrate her. 

Bits and pieces of her memory were missing, but the next time Barriss paid attention, she found that strangely, her wrists were tied together, attached to one of the poles in the headboard, and her legs stretched out. Even stranger, everything hurt, but she was actually _enjoying_ herself! Her focus on rescuing Ahsoka was soon replaced by images of becoming a willing, submissive sex slave. Every time she came to her senses and tried to free herself with the Force, it only resulted in more whip marks on her reddened back. Her surroundings seemed so surreal, like she was in a dream. Aside from the pain, the only thing she could feel was the pleasure from the strap-on, and the pleasure from the orgasms. She was getting too tired and too weak to fight back.

In fact, it wasn't the orgasms that finally put her out rather than pure exhaustion, but Iziri would take whatever she could get.

"The _'tie 'em up and whip 'em'_ routine," she said to herself. "Gets 'em every time."


	4. Chapter 4

Gazing into the mirror, Barriss wasn't sure what to think of her new form: her yellow-green skin had now turned to a moderate tan, and her curves enlarged to the extent they should have been once she was full-grown. The diamond-shaped tattoos had been forcefully removed from her face with laser technology. The dildos the Red Vipers used to change their victim's appearances could only do so much; they considered it too much of a risk if others knew what kinds of species the missing girls were, so their goal was to make her as generic as possible; even the personal slaves. She sighed, leaving her reflection. She wished she had the strength to fight back and try to escape, but Iziri had spent three whole days doing nothing but breaking her mind and will.

But, she supposed this place wasn't so bad: after all, only the highest ranking Red Vipers were allowed to keep personal slaves: every other girl they caught, transformed, and broke was sold onto the market in horrid, unspeakable conditions. All things considered, this was much nicer than the alternative: the small, one-story guest house Iziri kept her personal slaves in had a kitchen that was regularly stocked with enough food for them to share, there were plenty of holo-books and a holo-vid projector to keep them entertained, a small bathroom with well-maintained plumbing, a shared bedroom with simple but comfortable beds lined up against the wall, and a tiny yard the slaves could go out into if they needed fresh air. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any way out: the fences were horizontal and vertical, so climbing it was not an escape option. Barriss had to give Iziri credit: she was young, but certainly not stupid. After all, a happy slave was a compliant slave, and far less likely to try to rebel or escape (if they even could).

There were four other slaves living with her: Curuta, a former Twi'lek, who now had dark brown skin rather than blue, and high, pigtailed braids that began from behind her head and draped around her shoulders, Dycha, a former Pantoran who often kept her long, dark hair tied back from her face, and Elo, a former Rodian who kept her head shaved, and seldom spoke, and, of course, Ahsoka Tano, formerly a fellow Jedi Padawan. All of them were dressed in matching, scantily-clad gray and pink dresses, each with a _Red Viper_ Symbol embroidered on the front, the gang marking their ownership over them.

Most of the time, the slaves had the house to themselves. Only Iziri could open the front door with a special key card that she carried, so she was the only one who could interrupt them from what they were doing at any time. Iziri let them do as they pleased in the little guest house under one condition: to be ready to satisfy her at any time. Their Zygerrian master would often be away for several days, helping to lure more unsuspecting girls into their trade, but there are some nights where she didn't get lucky, needed to relieve some stress, or simply wanted some time off. It was then she would come in and pick a slave to fill her needs. It used to be about roughly equal, but more often than not, she tended to pick Ahsoka or Barriss. Perhaps something about trapping and dominating a Jedi gave her one of the biggest thrills of all.

* * *

This time around, Iziri had been gone for three-and-a-half months. Ahsoka and Barriss were sitting together on the couch, with Ahsoka leaning her head on Barriss' shoulder, and the older girl's arm lightly wrapped around her waist, while they watched the holo-vid screen. They were half-watching the show, and half listening to the conversation behind them:

"Hey, cutie. Something wrong with your neck?" Curuta's flirty, cheerful voice was coming from the kitchen. The lack of response probably meant she was talking to Elo. They could hear quiet, closed-lipped moans a moment later.

"What are you _doing?!"_ Dycha's panicked whisper was over from the bedroom/bathroom hallway.

"What? I'm just rubbing her neck...no biggie," Came Curuta's lighthearted response.

"You look like you're just about ready to _seduce_ her," the ex-Pantoran growled disapprovingly. 

"Oh, and so what if I _am?_ Iziri hasn't been back in weeks and it's been _forever_ since I've been used to please her...besides, every time she comes around, she usually just chooses _those_ two." Ahsoka and Barriss figured her whiny complaint was directed at them, but they didn't really care. 

"Doesn't matter: you know what she says: you still have to be ready at any time...or _else_."

"Mmm...even her worst punishments sound _so_ good right now..."

"Even if she _has_ been gone for as long as she has, she could still come through that door any second and pick one of us."

As if Dycha's words were some kind of cue, a click and a beep signaled the slaves that the front door was opening. Without a word, Iziri came in through the door, and nearly ripped Ahsoka's arm off as she pulled her off of the couch, the two of them rushing out the door, which quickly closed and locked behind them.

"See what I _mean?"_ Curuta cried, exasperated. 

* * *

Ahsoka noted that Iziri seemed to be in a lot of hurry to get to the main building where Iziri's bedroom was: and where most of the mind-breaking magic happened for her and her personal slaves.

They came in through the foyer of the _Red Vipers'_ headquarters, where any Red Vipers standing nearby got out of the way for their stressed and agitated leader.

Ahsoka found herself getting a bit winded climbing up the first set of stairs, but Iziri never slowed her pace, not even seeming the least bit tired. Ahsoka was always in awe of her master, and her near-limitless stamina in so many areas.

The next hallway Ahsoka had also been through many times, but it wasn't until now that she noticed all of the other rooms that were filled with strange devices used on female slaves. Some of them simple sex toys such as vibrators and dildos, others more advanced like whips and bondage, but one that particularly caught her attention was a room full of high-tech chairs. In one of those chairs was a human woman, strapped down, arms and legs out, with a helmet over her head. She was gasping and breathing heavily, speaking indistinctly. Whatever they were subjecting her to seemed her rendered incapable of speech at this moment.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked as they passed the room.

"That is what we call the _Slave Simulator_. But that's only for the slaves who _really_ misbehave." Stopping a moment to cup Ahsoka's chin, Iziri continued, "but you don't need that, though. You're a _good_ little slave. Aren't you?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good." Continuing the pace, she added, "now let's get going. I haven't had any sex in...I haven't even counted how long."

* * *

Before she knew it, Ahsoka was pulled into the familiar brown-and-gold room. She remembered being terrified of it first, but it had grown on her over time.

"You know what to do," Iziri stated.

Wasting not a single moment, Ahsoka slipped out of her gray and pink dress, the fabric falling to her feet as she quickly set to remove her black sandals shortly after. Soon to completely expose every inch of her light yellow skin, she removed the white bra and panties she was given, and kicked her clothes out of the way before obediently crawling onto the bed and lay on her back. The pause as Iziri decided what to do with her made her nerves tingle with anticipation. Deciding she didn't have the patience for bondage tonight, Iziri removed her usual brown robe, already having been dressed in her dominatrix outfit, ready to take her over.

She begun by fondling Ahsoka's left breast, soon followed by a harsh _smack_ , making the younger girl gasp and wince. Smack! Now there was another one on her right breast. SMACK! She had hit particularly hard between her thighs, just beneath the groin. Iziri chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're whipped," she purred. Ahsoka only responded with a slight whimper, biting her bottom lip. "I can tell you want it...I can see it in your eyes." Smack! Ahsoka wasn't expecting another blow to her chest, but it happened anyway. "Are you going to be a _good_ slave tonight?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Do you believe you deserve more?" the Zygerrian asked, pinching the dark, hardened nipple, making Ahsoka squirm a bit.

"O-only if you think I do, mistress."

Smirking, Iziri retrieved the glowing pink dildo from a pocket in her robe, attaching it to its usual place. Ahsoka's pupils dilated, desperately wanting it to take over her again. Iziri had started by slowly moving the tip of the strap-on against the sensitive bundle of nerves, taking extra time near the clit. 

"Oooh…!" Ahsoka whined as it easily slid into her set of wet walls. Iziri let a soft breath of relief out.

"That's right, pet. I love hearing your voice," she said with another thrust. "And I want to hear more."

"Y-yes, mistress!" Ahsoka cried as the dildo hit her cervix.

Starting with slow, deep thrusts, Iziri took pleasure at every moan that slipped through Ahsoka's lips, and she wanted to hear more. Grabbing her hips, she began to thrust harder and deeper, making Ahsoka voice ring throughout the room. Ahsoka arched her back as Iziri dug her nails into her side, slowly dragging them down her ribs. And on she went: faster, harder, and both of them louder.

"Get on the floor!" Iziri ordered her, her tone now harsher than ever. The Zygerrian knew the softness of the mattress would prevent her from fucking Ahsoka as fast as she wanted to, but the human needed no explanation: just that she needed to get on the floor because that's what her mistress wanted.

The dildo sliding out of her dripping wet pussy, Ahsoka got on her hands and knees, spreading her legs for Iziri's re-entry.

"AH! M-MISTRESS!" Ahsoka yelled out as she had been fucked faster and harder than before. She knew this was much different than what her slave was used to, but tonight, she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to get her own kicks out of it, and she didn't care if this was too much for her little toy...she was getting too close, and orgasms were such a rare treat for herself, anyway.

Ahsoka screamed the harder she was fucked, her breathing incredibly shallow, and her whole body shaking. Soon Iziri began to feel lightheaded, her vision blurry, and all of her limbs tense as for the first time in a long time, she reached a climax. Watching the pink dildo go in and out of Ahsoka was like she was really cumming inside of her. Exhausted, Ahsoka collapsed and fell forward, causing Iziri to lose balance.

_CRACK!_

Oh no...

Instantly finding the strength to push herself off of the ground, she found, to her horror, that her most effective weapon had been broken: snapping in half.

 _How did this happen?!_ she thought. She was not particularly heavy, but perhaps at the rate the weight came down on it may have hit it just right...or just wrong, depending on how one would look at it.

Ahsoka emitting a soft moan reminded her she was still there. What would this mean for the slaves she already had broken? Not just here, but elsewhere? Her head spun: this wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. Quickly donning her robe again, Iziri shoved the broken pink tool into the drawer, slamming it behind her. In attempt to conceal her anxiety, she slipped Ahsoka back into her usual clothes, and dragged her out of the room.

"I suppose that is enough for one night. You may rest...for now."


	5. Chapter 5

To Iziri's relief, she found that even with the passing of several weeks after her secret weapon broke, her slaves remained submissive and serving as always. There were even plenty of nights she didn't even need to use anything more than light bondage. Perhaps her slaves had already been so broken, they wouldn't have even _thought_ of living any life besides staying in their small, simple home with her. She was certain, by this point, she had nothing to worry about.

Or...at least...that's what they wanted her to think. It was a slow process, and it didn't happen all at once, but the slaves' minds had returned to normal. It was a shame they couldn't say the same for their bodies; the dildo's effect on that was likely permanent. Barriss and Dycha, naturally ones to think before acting, had advised everyone else they act no different towards Iziri until they decided what they were going to do next.

And, to their luck, it seemed to be working. No one else, especially not Iziri, seemed to notice. Her mind was occupied with other things. Now that the _Red Vipers_ were becoming more well-known in their areas of operation, the young women of these planets became more cautious. They avoided the clubs, bars, and alleyways the gang haunted, and when they did go to these places, they never went alone, even making a point by bringing their fathers, brothers, and significant others with. Of course, that was bad for business, and Iziri soon found herself confronted with the problem of low profits. She had been coming home to her slaves more frequently, more frustrated, and putting each of them to use, sometimes, even taking multiple slaves to satisfy her.

Still, in order to keep her dwindling riches afloat, Iziri had to at least _try_   to capture the occasional unsuspecting female, so she would frequently gather her cleverest and most persuasive men, and set out in attempt to draw them in. During the time of the Zygerrian's absences, the captives took time to plan their escape.

* * *

And that was just what Ahsoka and Barriss were doing: sitting on their beds, discussing their escape methods.

"Okay, we see the outside more than anyone else here, right?" Ahsoka asked Barriss.

"Correct," the former Miralian replied.

"So let's just think for a moment, what's out there that we could use to get out of here."

They sat in silence, remembering their usual route that Iziri would bring them. Searching through her somewhat distorted memories carefully, Barriss remembered a large tower behind the _Red Vipers'_ main headquarters.

"I believe that tower by the big building is where they keep their ships. We would have to have someone look carefully at that next time they go with her."

* * *

It so happened that Curuta was Iziri's next choice. By the time she had come back, she had confirmed the news for the rest of the group.

"I saw a cargo ship taking off, and two more coming back, before she pulled me inside," Curuta recalled.

"Great!" Ahsoka exclaimed excitedly.  "Then that's our ticket out."

"Hold on," Barriss raised a hand. "Let's be cautious about this. Tell me, was there anyone guarding it?"

"Not that I could tell, but I guess it could never hurt to play it safe."

"Even if there aren't any guards here, how are we going to get there in the first place? Iziri is the only one who has access to our front door, and whenever we're out, she never lets us out of her sight!"

"Very true, Dycha," Ahsoka acknowledged her point. "But even as clever as Iziri is, even the smartest people can be outsmarted. There has to be a way..." 

"Do you notice she hasn't been lasting as long, lately?" The four turned, startled to hear Elo's soft-spoken tone. "Some girls can go on dozens of times, but I guess all it takes is one to wipe her out."

"Then that's her weakspot!" Ahsoka stood up. "I think I know exactly what we need to do."

* * *

What was it that they needed to do? Practicing, of course! Practicing what? Their stamina! Whenever they felt up for it, they would practice going on for as long as possible. Often this was done in pairs, but sometimes they did it alone, or practiced in groups of three or more.

They were able to go on up to seven in two weeks' time, but they had to be careful not to overdo how often they slept with each other: Iziri's visits started to become more frequent, even to the point where she would visit every other night if not every night. But they needed to put their plan into action soon: while Elo was sitting out in their small yard one evening, she had overhead some guards gossiping about a rumor that Iziri now had the funds to construct a new line of dildos that she would supply her guards with. They weren't sure what the material was, but it was much stronger; worth every coin in their opinion.

* * *

"This is quite troubling news..." was Barriss' comment after Elo had delivered the news to the others.

"What do we do?" Dycha asked.

"I guess if it's any time to carry it out, it'd be next time she comes around. How long would it take to construct them?" Ahsoka asked.

"A few days, they said," Elo answered.

"Let's hope Iziri doesn't have the patience to go for a few days without it," Ahsoka remarked. "Alright, let's go over the plan one last time..."

"Pfft, we've been over the plan, like, a gazillion times!" Curuta exclaimed. "We all know what to do, we all know our parts, let's just _do it,_ already!" Dycha glared at her disapprovingly. 

"It's a lack of caution like yours that will get us killed," the former Pantoran grumbled.

"You both have a point:" Ahsoka lifted her hands, in hopes of mediating the issue. "It's definitely good to plan for something before you do it. Believe me, I've learned that the hard way. On the other hand, if you're short on time, there's only so much planning you can do. Still, I thought it'd be good to go over the plan one last time...or, at least, go over the last little detail Barriss and I came up with. One that will be sure to get Iziri out of the way for good."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Really?

The other girls' eyes were widened, clearly interested.

"Would you like to tell them, Barriss?" Ahsoka offered.

"With pleasure. Our plan, of course, is the exact same as before, but listen carefully: this is our key to getting out of here..."

* * *

Iziri couldn't have picked a better night to visit them. Better yet, it appeared she was high on some kind of spice. Granted it didn't affect her ability to orgasm, their escape plan was practically being handed right to them.

"Hey, girrrrrllllsss…." the Zygerrian purred, struggling to lean against the door. "Who will it be, huh? Who's comin' with me?" she giggled, the florescent light making her sharp, clean white teeth seem extra sparkly at the moment.

"Oh please, mistress! Please pick me!" Barriss begged. "You clearly must have been having an awful night in order to get as high as you are...and I can't wait to please you!"

"Hm, oh, that? Nah, I was just celebrating. Getting my new and improved strap-on back first thing tomorrow morning! Gon' be great, you'll love it."

"…That's fantastic news, mistress!" Ahsoka grinned nervously, trying to cover up her worry. "You should let me serve you in celebration. I'm _so_ much more eager than _she_ is!"

"Ladies, ladies..." Iziri slurred, looking up, her green eyes having been dulled by the drug. "You can both come with me. You know I don't have a limit. But, um..." she broke into a small fit of laughter, "...you're probably going to have to have me lean on your shoulders...I can barely walk."

They each took one of her arms and wrapped them around their necks, giving her support. Right as they walked out the door, Elo, who had been hiding in a corner, quickly threw a holo-book towards the door, blocking it just before it could close all the way.

* * *

The three's footsteps had been slightly stumbled as they made their way through the headquarters. Just as the bedroom door closed behind them, the two girls stripped to nothing but their bras and panties.

"Help me strip her down," Iziri ordered Barriss.

"Yes, mistress."

The older girl kneeling behind her, Ahsoka spread her legs a bit and hummed softly in pleasure as she could feel Barriss' warm, delicate hands on the back of her thighs, making their way up to her panties. Meanwhile, Iziri was drawing her fingernails up Ahsoka's back, bit by bit as she reached for her bra. Simultaneously, they stripped her to nothing, revealing Ahsoka's dark, hard nipples and her damp, reddening crotch.

"Let's make her moan a little, shall we?" 

Ahsoka gasped as she felt Iziri pinch her clit, her fingers twisting it back and forth, while Barriss, now standing up again, was playing with Ahsoka's nipple in a similar fashion. 

"Mmmph!" Ahsoka's eyes bulged as Iziri's lips suddenly crashed into hers.

"Lean forward," she whispered, parting. 

Bending over just a bit, Ahsoka made way for Barriss to slip two fingers inside of her folds, groaning as she hit just the right spot.

"I can tell how much you want it...you can have it, but you have to behave," Iziri muttered in between short, but passionate kisses that traveled from her lips to the side of her neck. "Will you behave?"

Ahsoka moaned as Barriss fingered her harder. "Yes, mistress," she whispered breathlessly. 

"How bad do you want it?" Iziri teased, squeezing the nipple.

"Very badly," she answered honestly. Just because she was no longer truly submissive didn't mean she was void of pleasure.

"Well, you'll just have to wait." Iziri smiled, making Ahsoka gasp as she suddenly let go of her clit. "It's her turn."

Ahsoka groaned, clearly disappointed this arousal would bother her for a while, yet, she obediently let Iziri find her balance again.

Closing the distance between her and Barriss, she kissed her passionately, the human welcoming the feeling of the soft lips she had a deep, subconscious longing for, that could only be satisfied here, with her. She cried as Ahsoka pinched her left nipple, a reaction her friend smiled to. With her other hand, she slowly moved it down her back, lightly brushing both of her butt cheeks before she set it to rest in between her legs.

"Ah! Oooh…." Barriss moaned as Ahsoka began stroking her back and forth, teasing her clit and opening.

"You better make room for your friend, or you won't have the strength or energy to be with me...and that would be a long night for you, wouldn't it, pet?"

"Yes, mistress," Barriss agreed, spreading her legs.

Iziri took a moment just to simply watch Ahsoka finger Barriss while the Zygerrian got a view from the crook of her neck. The celebratory spices were making her tired...but she was having fun just watching her slaves do the work for her. When she noticed Barriss grinding against Ahsoka's hand, the tan girl was met with a harsh strike to the hip as punishment from her mistress.

"Now, now," she reminded them. "It's _my_ job to finish you."

"Yes, mistress," the girls responded in unison, separating. Staggering to stand equally on her two feet, she put her hands behind her back.

"On the bed," she ordered. Wordlessly, they obeyed. Throwing off her robe, she stumbled to the bed, sitting on the edge of the side. With her feet, she pulled Barriss' face to her hips, and Ahsoka's to her face. Ahsoka's clit soon was attacked by Iziri's skilled tongue, while she forced Barriss' mouth around her wet, warm pussy.

As much as her tongue felt so good over her sex organs, Ahsoka figured it would be time to initiate the next phase soon...it was about time to speed things up. Grabbing the Zygerrian's fuzzy ears, it resulted in Ahsoka being pushed to the bed.

"Lying, disobedient whore," Iziri muttered, shaking her head, her intoxicated mind unable to put two and two together. Looking down at Barriss, she gave her a wicked grin. "Go and get the ropes: let's remind her who's in charge." Barriss briefly saw Ahsoka wink at her, and she only gave a small nod in return as she went over to Iziri's toy closet.

"Ah!" Ahsoka's back arched as Iziri shoved her tongue into her tight pussy, thrusting it in and out. Closing her lips over it as she moved her tongues, all Ahsoka could do was just lay there as the pleasure distracted her from Barriss tying her extremities to the bed.

"Good girl," Iziri felt a bit dizzy as she sat up. "Why don't you sit on her face?" she asked Barriss. "You haven't gotten any mouth yet...and I'm feeling generous. You may borrow her for a moment, _just_ a moment, to receive some pleasure."

"Thank you, Mistress." Giggling, Barriss straddled Ahsoka's beautiful pale face and lowered her hips over her lips. 

After about a minute, Ahsoka stopped her oral pleasuring for a bit as she felt the all-too-familiar feeling of a whip down on her ankle.

"Ha," Iziri twisted it in her hand. " _That'll_ teach you to misbehave." Leaving her fingers at the opening of Ahsoka's pussy, she left it there for several seconds, just to tease her, and give her a sense of anticipation before she finally inserted them with force. Sticking three fingers inside, Ahsoka took a moment to savor the feeling of being fingered and spread wide open, nice and slow, while she could taste Barriss above her. She shuddered as Iziri used her thumb to tease the clit, moving it in small, sensual circles. Ahsoka's body began to tremble, her walls grew tighter, and her breathing became more shallow. Soon she came, her body temporarily going limp shortly after.

"That should tire you out a bit," Iziri smiled, satisfied with her work. But it was nowhere near done.

Barriss gasped. She hadn't expected Iziri to suddenly grab her hips and wrap her mouth around her cunt from behind. 

"Don't you start moving! Unless _you_ want to be tied up, too..." Iziri teased.

Ahsoka lightly nibbled on the side of her jaw, holding her breath so she would be sure Iziri didn't hear her. The feeling of Ahsoka's teeth on her flesh combined with Iziri's warm lips playing with the tip of her clit made Barriss' eyes roll back into her head with pleasure. Panting and gasping, she buried her orgasmic cry in the crook of Ahsoka's neck, her bliss intensified as Iziri made sure to lick her clean.

"Now then," Barriss yelped as Iziri smacked her bottom, its ring sounding through the room. "I think we've determined she's behaved enough. Help me untie her."

* * *

Once Ahsoka was untied, the two slaves were on their knees on the floor, Iziri sitting on the side's edge, one foot each on their backs. They were taking turns sucking and licking Iziri's hardened clit.

"Mistress?" Ahsoka asked on her small break.

"Yes?"

"May we finger you?"

"Very well."

Both Ahsoka and Barriss slipped a digit inside of her, lightly fingering the upper wall, making her hum in pleasure and approval. Barriss wrapped her lips around her pussy, moving her head up and down, making the Zygerrian's legs shake as she moved back and forth. Ahsoka soon did the same, mimicking the previous movements. Both of their heads leaning in, they shared the clit with their tongues, twisting them around each other all the while. The sight was too much for Iziri, and she became the last of the group to have an orgasm, hers being the most intense and powerful.

They knew Iziri was especially tired because she still had trouble getting off of the bed, even by the time they were dressed. She had to use the whip to wrap around the pole of the bed to pull herself up. She idly stared at it for a moment, and decided to take it with her as she put her robe back on.

Now was the moment of truth...if the other girls had initiated their part of the plan. 

* * *

"I dare you to sit in it," Curuta beamed to Dycha, her comment also causing Elo to giggle. The three of them were standing in the _Slave Simulator_ room, surrounded by unconscious guards they took pleasure in knocking out personally. They considered themselves damn lucky there weren't too many around tonight.

"What?! No!"

"Why not? It's turned off."

"I hear the moment you sit down in it, it activates on you. That would ruin everything."

"Yeah...true."

"What the-?!" The three slaves were startled to find Iziri standing in the doorway, Barriss and Ahsoka by her side. The latter girls exchanged nervous glances as Iziri unwrapped her whip, and wished they could have warned their allies she would be coming armed. Splitting up, Iziri whipped randomly in one direction and another, unsure of where exactly to catch the slaves. While her back was turned, Ahsoka and Barriss used the Force to lift her into one of the chairs, Elo turning on the machine so it clamped over her wrists and ankles. "Release me from this chair! Your mistress demands it!"

"You're _not_ our mistress," Ahsoka stated, folding her arms.

"What is this?!" she looked around at them, her eyes wild with rage. "How did you even get out of the _house?!_ This, this shouldn't even be possible: I. _BROKE_ YOU!"

"You did...at first. Since you've broken your dildo, we've just been acting so we could lure you into a false sense of security," Barriss explained. "It took longer than I personally would have liked it to, but to get you right where we wanted you...I think we can all agree the wait was worth it." The other slaves nodded.

"You ungrateful sluts! You're going to regret this!"

"The only one who's going to regret anything is you," Barriss positioned herself by the machine next to the chair.

"Oh, and what would that be?" 

"You'll regret starting this stupid gang...and underestimating subs," Ahsoka snarled. Snapping her fingers, Barriss took that as her cue to turn the machine. The helmet quickly plunked over on her head. 

* * *

_CLICK!_

Iziri opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly-lit room. She struggled against the clamps, in a panicked attempt to get free.

"Hello," a pale, handsome human male materialized in front of her. "My name is Krisstan Grayah. Welcome to the _Slave Simulator."_

* * *

The last thing the girls heard was Iziri's angered wail as they exited the building. Ahsoka gripped the Zygerrian's ID pass.

Deciding it would be cruel of them to leave the other personal slaves there, Barriss and Ahsoka used the Force to take care of the other Red Viper members while freeing the girls from shoddier, lower-quality dwellings. All that was left was to board a cargo ship, and make their way away from the planet.

Several hours later, they found a quiet location of a, Republic-aligned planet to hide and regroup. Barriss and Ahsoka sent an anonymous message to the Jedi Council informing them of the Red Vipers' main location, to which they responded with a swift, mass arrest of the slaver gang.

* * *

The same night of their arrest, Barriss stood alone on a grassy hill, staring into the night sky.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked her upon approaching. "We won. I thought you would have been happier about this."

"I am, don't get me wrong," Barriss said, turning to her. "I'm more than happy to be free of her clutches. But, the thing is...I don't know what to do now."

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't think I could ever go back to the Jedi...looking like this," she gestured to her new form. "Luminara is also very strict on matters such as this...I don't think she'd ever forgive me." Looking back at the sky, she added, "if you wish to return to the Jedi Order, I won't hold it against you but...I can't go back. I just can't."

Ahsoka's smile faded. "...I can only _imagine_ how Anakin would react if he saw me like this. But, there's got to be something we can do! There's still all those slaves out there...and we can't just leave them."

"...Maybe there is," Barriss said, her eyes lighting with a spark of hope.

* * *

It was the next morning that Ahsoka, Barriss, and all of the escaped slaves formed the _Viper Sisterhood._ A group dedicated to freeing not just victims of the _Red Vipers,_ but victims of other sex slaving gangs. Ahsoka and Barriss may have decided to leave the Jedi, but they never stopped being the heroes they were meant to be.


End file.
